Monothiel Blackwill
"You'll get some answers soon enough, boy. When I open the path back. When the hour of Omen Res is at hand." Monothiel Blackwill'' ''is the sinister old man and black magic sorcerer who owns Burns Realty, the estate agency in Pines Close. He is seemingly working towards an unpleasant goal that involves the basement under his building. Monothiel has a mysterious, unspoken history with Andrew's grandfather, Douglas Wheatley, and is using evil arcane abilities to control Nate Grant, a demon hunter who came to Pines Close specifically to search for him after his experiments led to monster sightings around Valewood. About Little is known about the sinister old man in Burns Realty; only that he has been experimenting with forces beyond what he describes as linear time, resulting in monster-shaped manifestations around the town of Valewood which Darwin and Nate mistook for demon creatures. Monothiel christened these creatures Chronomorphs, and used one of them to take control of Nate Grant when he forced his way into Burns Realty to confront Monothiel about the monster sightings in the town, on the same night that the hunter met Darwin and gave him his business card after a misunderstanding. He seems to have had some past mysterious connection to Douglas Wheatley, as he angrily confronts his grandson Andrew about being unable to keep his nose out of Monothiel's business when the Agency arrive to rescue Darwin and Nate from Monothiel's clutches. (Previously he also spoke to Andrew through the door of Burns Realty and threatened him, telling the young detective that he was beyond help.) He was knocked unconscious by Elizabeth and Darwin, but quickly recovered and escaped upstairs, where he was followed by Andrew - who demanded answers about Douglas Wheatley, Nate, and the supernatural nature of Valewood in general. Monothiel instead threatened Andrew with a shotgun and delivered a sinister warning about "the hour of Omen Res," then left before Nate arrived to try and stop him. Later, when the second moon curse took Valewood, he was taken away along with all the other townsfolk to a dimension of mind. He awoke in his new hiding place in a building beneath town centre, where he is working with blueprints to complete a mysterious project. Appearance Monothiel is tall, lean, and elderly, wearing a purple velvet robe with a pink necktie and slim dark trousers. His hair is short and a dark grey-ish lilac, while the rest of his face is thin and angular with piercing green eyes, often contorted into a creepy or unpleasant expression. Sometimes Monothiel wields a thin walking cane with a piece of purple glass on the end of it which seems to contain a familiar-looking eye symbol found in many places around Burns Realty. Abilities Monothiel has shown that he has control of certain arcane powers, as evidenced by his experiments which seemingly produced the Chronomorphs as side effects, and subsequent control of Nate Grant using what he described as 'simple aversion curses' and manipulation of a Chronomorph to control Nate with. Presumably, he is also skilled in curse magic and other dark forces given the nature of the arcane books and trinkets in the estate agency's basement.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic